Again!
by tokisaki
Summary: Jongin hamil anaknya dan Sehun yang ketiga. Tapi bukannya mendapat ucapan selamat Sehun malah dimarahi oleh hyung dan noonanya. Kenapa? Hunkai. Gs!Kai
1. Chapter 1

**Again?!**

 **Summary : Jongin hamil anaknya dan Sehun yang ketiga. Tapi bukannya mendapat ucapan selamat Sehun malah dimarahi oleh hyung dan noonanya. Kenapa?**

 **Warn : Gs!Kai, Gs!uke, typo(s), OOC**

 **Pair(s) : Main!Hunkai , Slight!krisho lumin chanbaek**

 **Disclaimer: Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidur Jongin harus terganggu karena tangisan putra bungsunya Taeoh yang menggelegar di pagi buta. Jongin bangkit dari pelukan hangat Sehun untuk menghampiri Taeoh. Kepala Jongin pening sebenarnya. Jujur dia lelah sekali sekarang. Semalam dia menunggu Sehun pulang dari lembur kerjanya tapi sayang saat Sehun sudah datang dan mereka hendak tidur Taeoh rewel dan tidak mau tidur. Terpaksalah dirinya menjaga Taeoh.

Sehun sempat bergerak gusar mendengar tangisan Taeoh dan pergerakan Jongin yang mencoba turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan lembut Jongin mengusak surai berantakan Sehun untuk menenangkan Sehun. Jongin tau Sehun masih lelah. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun selalu lembur. Lihatlah itu matanya sampai berkantung seperti panda _-padahal kondisinya tidak jauh lebih baik dari Sehun._ Matanya berkantung, bibir merah penuhnya agak pucat, wajahnya pun tak lagi sebersinar dulu.

Setelah dirasa Sehun sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya Jongin segera bangkit untuk ke kamar putranya yang tengah meraung-raung memanggilnya.

"Iya sayang Mommy datang" kata Jongin memasuki kamar putra nya. Dan melihat wajah lucu Taeoh yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Anak Mommy kenapa menangis heum?" tanya Jongin menggendong dan menimang Taeoh sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bocah yang sekarang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya.

"Apakah Taeoh lapar?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ne" balas Taeoh cepat membuat Jongin tersenyum. Anaknya yang satu ini memang nafsu makannya sangat besar. Tidak salah kalau pipinya gembul seperti ini.

Dengan cekatan Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa khusus menyusui yang disediakan di sana. Membuka kancing piyamanya dan mulai menyusui Taeoh. Taeoh memang sudah berusia 21 bulan tapi Jongin masih tetap memberinya ASI. Jongin memang selalu memberikan ASI pada anak-anaknya sampai usia 2 tahun. Supaya putra-putranya pintar katanya.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Taeoh yang sedang menyusu. Kalau putra pertamanya Haowen merupakan Oh Sehun junior maka putra bungsunya adalah Oh Jongin junior _-versi laki-laki dan versi lebih putih tentu saja_. Oh lihatlah wajah Taeoh benar-benar cetakan sempurna wajah Jongin. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dia mengelus wajah Taeoh yang sudah mulai menutup matanya. Ah hilang sudah semua rasa penatnya kalau melihat sang buah hati seperti ini. Jongin jadi merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia kalau begini, dengan suami yang tampan dan penyayang _-dan sedikit mesum. Sedikit sekali. Sangaaat sedikit mesum. Oke Jongin bohong. Hilangkan kata sedikitnya dan jadikan sangaaat mesum-_ oh dan jangan lupakan kedua putra manisnya ini. Ah hidup Jongin sempurna sekarang.

Tidak.

Tunggu.

Kesempurnaan hidup Jongin terganggu saat perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Mual sekali. Ingin rasanya Jongin berlari ke kamar mandi dan menumpahkan semua isi perutnya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Taeoh masih asyik menyusu padanya. Meskipun matanya sudah terpejam tapi Jongin tau Taeoh belum sepenuhnya tertidur terlihat dari bibirnya yang masih tetus menyedot susu paginya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin menahan rasa mualnya sambil menggoyang-goyang badan Taeoh pelan untuk membuatnya cepat tertidur. Setelah mulut Taeoh terlepas dari dadanya Jongin segera menidurkan Taeoh di box bayinya dan berlari secepat kilat ke arah kamar mandi. Mengeluarkan semua makanan yang semalam dimakannya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat pintu kamar mandi. Perutnya kosong, tubuhnya lemas membuat badannya merosot ke lantai karena kakinya tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Beberapa saat dia hanya berdiam diri disana mencoba mengumpulkan energi sambil memejamkan matanya. Ya ampun ada apa dengan tubuhnya ini akhir-akhir ini Jongin selalu merasa tidak enak badan. Apakah dia sakit?

"Mom?" sebuah suara membuat Jongin membuka matanya.

"Hei sayang kau sudah bangun?" Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung diserbu pelukan hangat dari Haowen.

"Ne" Jawab Haowen singkat sambil terus memeluk Jongin manja. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Haowen. Inilah Oh Haowen. Dihadapan banyak orang dialah benar-benar carbon copy dari ayahnya tidak hanya secara fisik tapi sikap juga. Tampang datar, tatapan mata dingin dan sifat yang cuek benar-benar turunan seorang Oh Sehun. Tapi dihadapan Oh Jongin Haowen hanyalah putranya yang sangat menggemaskan dan agak manja. Ya ya ya Haowen memang anak Mommy.

Cukup lama mereka hanya diam dan berpelukan. Kebiasaan Haowen tiap pagi _morning hug_. Setiap pagi dia harus menyisihkan waktu setidaknya 5 menit hanya untuk berpelukan dengan Mommynya sambil merasakan kepalanya di elus sayang. Kalau tidak mendapatkan _morning hug_ nya bisa dipastikan Haowen akan badmood dan jadi _super grumpy_ sampai dia mendapatkan pelukan dari Mommynya . Yah sama seperti Daddynya kalau belum mendapat _morning kiss_ dari Mommy.

"Mau menemani Mommy masak sambil menunggu Daddy dan Taeoh bangun?" tanya Jongin.

"Emm" Haowen hanya bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin menggandeng tangan Haowen tapi yang digandeng malah diam saja.

"Mommy gendong"

"Ne?" Jongin kaget tentu saja. Memang Haowen anaknya agak manja tapi tidak biasanya dia semanja ini.

"Gendong~~" kali ini Haowen merengek. Membuat Jongin dengan terpaksa menurutinya. Ya ampun demi Tuhan Haowen bukanlah bayi lagi dia sudah genap berusia 4 tahun sebulan yang lalu ditambah lagi Haowen yang cukup terbilang tinggi untuk anak seusianya _-satu lagi turunan Oh Sehun yang badannya menjulang tinggi-_ membuat Jongin kelabakan menggendong Haowen menuruni tangga.

Sesampainya di dapur Jongin menurunkan Haowen. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Benar-benar deh kenapa Jongin jadi cepat lelah sekarang dimana staminanya saat dulu masih di klub menari dan basket waktu sma.

"Haowen duduk dulu ya. Haowen mau sarapan pakai apa? Atau mau Mommy buatin susu sekarang?" tanya Jongin sambil berkutat dengan isi kulkasnya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban Jongin mengerutkan alisnya dan saat itu juga dia merasakan tangan-tangan kecil melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan siapa? Tangan Haowen tentu saja. Benar-benar deh ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan Haowen.

"Haowen sakit?" tanya Jongin merubah posisinya berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Haowen. Lalu dengan lembut dia memegang kening Haowen. Normal kok.

"..." Haowen hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu memeluk leher Jongin erat.

"Lalu Haowen kenapa heum? Apakah ada sesuatu? Ceritakan sama Mommy?"

"Haowen tidak tau" jawab Haowen lirih. Oke Jongin khawatir sekarang. Tidak biasanya Haowen seperti ini. Moodnya berantakan dan kadar kemanjaannya meningkat. Biasanya Haowen akan seperti ini kalau sedang sakit dan dulu waktu Jongin hamil Taeoh dan saat baru melahirkan Taeoh. Mungkin saat itu Haowen merasa punya saingan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Mommy jadi dia bertingkah seperti itu. Tapi sekarang ada apa dengan Haowen?

"Kalau begitu Haowen ingin sarapan apa hari ini?" tanya Jongin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Haowen dan mancoba menaikkan mood Haowen.

"Mommy inginnya makan apa?" tanya Haowen balik.

"Emm.. Bagaimana kalau pancake dengan saus coklat?"

"Pancake dengan saus coklat?" tanya Haowen melepas pelukannya dan menatap bingung Mommynya.

Sementara Jongin hanya mengangguk penuh antusias sambil tersenyum lebar. Ah entah mengapa membayangkan pancake saus coklat mebuatnya sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Baiklah pancake saus coklat" setuju Haowen. Senyum Jongin makin lebar dia segera bangkit dan kembali berkutat dengan bahan-bahan pancake.

"Haowen mau menunggu di ruang makan atau membantu Mommy?"

"Haowen tidak mau menunggu diruang makan tapi Haowen juga tidak mau membantu Mommy. Haowen maunya diam dan memeluk Mommy" lagi-lagi Haowen memeluk pinggang Jongin erat.

"Mommy susah masak dong kalau gini"

"Biarin. Mommy gak usah masak aja sekalian" jawab Haowen keras kepala.

"Nggak boleh gitu dong. Oke deh oke hari ini Mommy masak sambil dipeluk Haowen" Jongin akhirnya mengalah pada Haowen. Dirinya sudah sibuk mengaduk adonan pancake sambil pinggangnya dipeluk erat oleh Haowen. Sesekali dia mengelus kepala Haowen saat salah satu tangannya menganggur.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya memasak Jongin mendengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga dan segera dia membalikkan badannya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang melihat Sehun berjalan dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dengan Taeoh di gendongannya dalam kondisi yang sama juga kepala menyandar di bahu lebar Sehun dengan mata yang juga setengah terbuka sambil mengemut jempolnya. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Jongin dan Haowen di dapur.

"Sayang sudah Mommy bilang jangan masukkan jarimu kedalam mulut" Jongin menarik tangan Taeoh dari mulutnya dan mengambil alih Taeoh dari Sehun.

Teringat pada pancakenya Jongin kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya maaih dengan Taeoh digendongannya dan Haowen memeluk pinggangnya. Tapi tak berapa lama Sehun juga ikut-ikutan, dia melingkarkan tangannya diperut Jongin dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Berat sih sebenarnya tapi menyenangkan kok.

"Mommy masak apa?" tanya Taeoh dengan pengejaan yang masih belum sepenuhnya fasih. Taeoh memang bisa berlari kencang bahkan memanjat-manjat tapi bicaranya masih agak tertatih kadang. Mungkin karena dia laki-laki.

"Pancake. Apakah Taeoh mau?"

"Ne. Taeoh mau dua" kata Taeoh sambil menunjukkan jari-jari kecilnya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Aigoo lucu sekali anak Mommy. Ne Taeoh boleh makan 2" kata Jongin mengecupi pipi gembul Taeoh gemas. Mereka berdua kembali berceloteh ria sementara Sehun dan Haowen hanya diam saja. Sehun masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum komplit setelah bangun tidur. Sementara Haowen. _Well_ , Haowen memang agak pendiam seperti Daddynya tidak seperti Taeoh yang cerewet seperri Mommy.

"Ah lihatlah sudah jam berapa sekarang. Ayo kalian semua cepatlah mandi nanti terlambat" perintah Jongin setelah melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding.

"Haowen mau mandi sama Mommy"

"Taeoh juga"

"Daddy juga kalau begitu" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum _-menyeringai-_ mesum. Ah lihatlah Sehun yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun kumat lagi mesumnya.

"Hun jangan mulai" kata Jongin nerengut.

"Tapi Thehun mau mandi thama Mommy" Mulailah Sehun menggunakan logat cadelnya dan memasang wajah sok imut yang dimata Jongin malah terlihat seksi. _Seriously_ Jongin apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Iya iya teruslah begitu dan lihatlah malam jumat nanti kita nggak usah-" ucapan Jongin diputus oleh protes Sehun.

"Eh sayang jangan gitu dong"

"Makanya jangan mulai"

"Iya iya maaf. Aku mandi deh. Tapi..." Sehun menggantung ucapannya lalu

".. _Morning kiss_ dulu dong" Sehun memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Jongin.

"Sikat gigi dulu Hun" Jongin memutar matanya tapi sebenarnya dia geli juga melihat Sehun begitu. Tapi Sehunnya tetap ngeyel di maalh memajukan wajahnya menuju bibir Jongin sementara Jonginnya terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghindar.

"Sehun sudaaah~" rengek Jongin masih terus menghindar.

"Ayolah sayang sekalii saja" rengek Sehun balik.

Ah benar-benar tingkah mereka berdua seperti pasangan muda yang baru menikah saja. Mereka memang pasangan muda usia Sehun baru saja menginjak 28 tahun sementara Jongin 27 tahun tapi yang membedakan mereka dengan pasangan muda lainnya adalah mereka sudah memiliki 2 ekor _-Haowen dan Taeoh._

Sebal dengan Jongin yang terus menolak akhirnya Sehun memegang kedua pipi Jongin lalu mengecup bibir Jongin mesra dan err.. intim?

Jongin membelalak kaget. Dasar Oh _-mesum-_ Sehun beraninya dia mencium bibirnya bahkan ini hampir french kiss. Tidak sadarkah dia dengan keberadaan Taeoh yang hanya berkedip-kedip bingung dan Haowen yang memutar bola matanya bosan dan mulai merengek.

"Sudah hentikan" rengek Haowen membuat kedua orang tuanya sadar dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ah maaf Haowen. Sudahlah kalian mandilah dulu" kata Jongin.

"Sama Mommy" Haowen ternyata masih keras kepala.

"Haowen jangan mulai. Ayo mandi sama Daddy" kata Sehun memaang wajah datarnya.

"Nggak mau" kata Haowen juga tegas dengan wajah datarnya juga ditambah tatapan dinginnya.

"Hoo berani ya sama Daddy" kata Sehun mendekati Haowen. Jongin sudah panik sendiri. Apa Sehun marah?

"Sehun" Jongin semakin takut melihat Sehun yang sudah tepat di depan Haowen. Sehun bukanlah pria emosional dan suka memukul. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin kan kalau Sehun akan memukul Haowen atau setidaknya membentak Haowen. Karena Sehun pernah bilang kalau punya anak laki-laki akan di didik dengan tegas supaya tidak nakal. Tapi ternyata dugaan Jongin salah, Sehun ternyata malah menggendong dan menggelitiki perut Haowen.

"Sudah berani melototin Daddy ya. Siapa yang ngajarin heum?" kata Sehun menggelitiki Haowen membuat Haowen tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Daddy yang ngajarin" balas Haowen setelah berhasil berhenti tertawa.

"Baiklah jagoan ayo kita mandi" kata Sehun menggendong Haowen di tangan kanannnya dan Taeoh di tangan kirinya.

Sepeninggal mereka bertiga ke kamar mandi, Jongin melanjutkan acara memasaknya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

* * *

Mereka berempat menikmati sarapan mereka dengan semangat terutama Jongin dan Taeoh. Kalau Taeoh tidak usah ditanya dia akan selalu semangat makan apapun. Tapi kalau Jongin tidak biasanya wanita itu akan makan sesemangat ini.

"Sayang kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sehun kepada Jongin yang sibuk menghabiskan pancake ke enamnya.

"Tentu saya sayang"

"Makanmu banyak sekali. Dan ini lagi, tidak biasanya kau mengijinkan anak-anak makan coklat di pagi hari"

"Entahlah Hun. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan ini" jawab Jongin santai menambah pancake ke tujuhnya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu saja Sehun. Tenanglah sayang"

"Baiklah jadi apa acaramu hari ini? Apakah kau akan ke cafemu dan mengecek kesana?" Ya Jongin memang memiliki sebuah cafe yang di didirikan dengan sahabatnya Taemin. Bukan cafe besar memang. Tapi cukup menghasilkanlah. Hal ini bukan karena Sehun tidak mampu membiayainya dengan anaknya.

Tidak, tentu saja tidak.

Penghasilan Sehun sebagai CEO di perusahan ayahnya lebih dari cukup. Hanya saja Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu bergantung pada uang suami. Dia juga ingin bekerja. Tapi karena tanggung jawabnya sebagai istri dan ibu dari 2 orang anak dia memilih pekerjaan yang mudah saja. Jadilah ia memiliki cafe.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku sudah berjanji alan mengantar Minseok eonni ke rumah sakit memeriksakan kandungannya. Masalah cafe aku akan suruh Taemin yang urus" jawab Jongin.

"Ah Minseok noona. Anak keduanya dengan Luhan hyung ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya sudah 7 bulan kehamilannya. Oh iya setelah itu aku akan ke rumah Junmyeon eonni, biasa kau tau kan acara kumpul-kumpul rutin kita"

"Tentu nanti aku usahakan pulang lebih cepat dan menjemputmu disana" kata Sehun menyesap kopinya lalu bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Jongin yang kini memasangkan dasi Sehun.

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan" kata Jongin setelah selesai memakaikan dasi Sehun laku mengecup singkat bibir suaminya.

"Haowen baik-baik ya disekolah. Nanti Mommy akan menjemputmu dengan Bibi Minseok" kata Jongin juga mengecup bibir Haowen singkat.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju pintu depan. Mengantarkan kepergian Sehun dan Haowen. Sehun mencium puncak kepala Jongin dan Taeoh lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Haowen jangan nakal ya. Sehun juga jangan nakal aku dengar ada pegawai wanita baru dikantormu" kata Jongin yang berubah menjadi agak ketus di bagian akhirnya.

"Iya sayang iya. Aku mencintaimu" kata Sehun terkekeh melihat istrinya cemburu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Taeoh bye-bye" teriak Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke Taeoh.

"Bye-bye" balah Taeoh.

Sepeninggal suami dan anak sulungnya Jongin segera membereskan bekas sarapan dan rumah mereka. Lalu segera menyiapkan dirinya menunggu jemputan Minseok.

Saat sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Taeoh di ruang tamu dia mendengar klakson mobil. Pasti Minseok. Dengan segera dia menggendong Taeoh dan membawa tas berisi baju ganti Taeoh dan Haowen dan perlengkapan Taeoh lainnya.

"Astaga Minseok eonni kau menyetir sendiri" pekik Jongin kaget melihat Minseok duduk dibalik kemudi.

"Hehe iya ternyata supirku nggak masuk hari. Jadinya terpaksa nyetir sendiri"

"Astaga eonni. Ayo minggirlah biar aku yang mengemudi" perintah Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Minseok dan membantunya berpindah ke kursi penumpang.

"Maafkan aku merepotkanmu nyonya Oh" kata Minseok.

"Ah jangan begitu nyonya Xi aku senang membantumu" kata Jongin balik. Sekarang membantu Taeoh duduk di kursi belakang.

"Hai Taeoh sayang. Aigoo kau tambah lucu saja" Taeoh yang dipuji hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memakan biskuitnya.

"Baiklah pemberhentian berikutnya rumah sakit" kata Jongin lalu mengemudi mobil Minseok menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya disana mereka langsung menuju ke dokter kandungan langganan mereka. Dokter Kyungsoo yang kebetulan juga teman mereka.

Saat sedang menunggu giliran Minseok, Minseok izin ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dengan Taeoh. Mencium bau obat-obatan di rumah sakit ternyata buruk bagi Jongin. Entah kenapa hidungnya jadi lebih sensitif mencium bau-bauan obat khas rumah sakit. Membuat perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk dan ingin memuntahkan 7 buah pancake yang dimakannya tadi pagi. Dengan kedua tangannya dia menutup mulutnya menahan muntahannya.

"Pasien selan- eh Jongin?" Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae disana. Jongdae atau Chen yang bekerja sebagai suster Kyungsoo ini memang juga salah satu temannya. Chen yang melihat Jongin mual-mual langsung memekik heboh.

"Dokter Kyungsoo lihatlah pasiennya Jongin. Dia hamil lagi" teriak Chen tidak tau aturan. Benar-benar Chen ini memang kadang mulutnya nggak ada remnya sama seperti Baekhyun. Tapi tunggu bukan dia bukan kesini karena hamil. Ingin protes tapi dia masih sibuk menahan muntahnya.

"Aigoo Jongin. Cepatlah masuk aku lupa kalau bau-bauan obat pasti membuatmu mual" kata Kyungsoo yang mengintip keluar dari ruangannya lalu menuntun Jongin masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Chen bawalah Taeoh" perintah Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Ayo Taeoh ikut bibi Chen"

"Ne" kata Taeoh menurut saja.

Sesampainya didalam Kyungsoo langsung memberikan obat untuk mengurangi mual Jongin. Jongin hanya pasrah saja dan menelan obat itu. Dan benar saja mualnya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Jadi sudah berapa minggu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Tapi aku tidak-"

"Kau tidak tau usianya berapa? atau jangan-jangan kau kesini untuk memastikan kau sedang hamil atau tidak ya? Aigoo langsung di usg saja dok" kata Chen.

"Baiklah ayo Jong ikut aku" peribtah Kyungsoo. Jongin hendak memprotes lagi samoai pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyungso membuatnya terdiam.

"Kapan kau terakhir kali haid Jong?"

Deg.

Oh iya kapan ya terakhir kali dia haid?

"Aku.. tidak tau" kata Jongin lirih.

"Aish kau ini selalu saja melupakan tanggal haidmu. Kalau begitu sejak kapan kau mual-mual?"

Oh iya lagi. Dia sering mual kan akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi bukan berarti dia hamil kan?

Iya kan?

Kan?

"Sudah seminggu yang lalu mungkin" jawab Jongin masih dengan suara lirih. Dia masih terllau larut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak sadar kalau Kyungsoo sudah mulai melakukan proses usg nya.

"Uwah Jongin usia kandunganmu mungkin sudah 6 minggu" kata Kyungsoo langsung menyadarkan Jongin.

"N-ne? 6 minggu? A-aku beneran hamil?" tanya Jongin kaget lalu menoleh kan kepalanya ke monitor disampingnya.

Dan benar saja disana ada daging kecil yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perutnya. Jadi selama ini dia yang dia alami itu _morning sickness_. Astaga. Astaga. Astaga.

Dia hamil lagi.

JONGIN HAMIL LAGI.

"Jongin kau kenapa? kau tidak senang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi Jongin yang kosong.

"Tidak. Tidak bukan begitu. Aku senang tentu saja. Aku hanya kaget. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat. Maksudku Taeoh bahkan belum genap berusia 2 tahun" kata Jongin bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil alih Taeoh dari gendongan Chen.

"Terlalu cepat sih sebenarnya. Wah suamimu benar-benar ganas heum. Produktif sekali kalian berdua. Baru 5 tahun menikah sudah mau punya anak yang ketiga" kata Chen setengah berteriak saking semangatnya.

"Apakah Mommy sakit? Kenapa perut Mommy tadi digitukan?" tanya Taeoh.

"Mommymu tidak sakit sayang. Tadi kita hanya melihat adik bayi yang ada di perut Mommy" kata Chen menjawab pertanyaan Taeoh.

"Didalam perut Mommy ada adik bayi?" tanya Taeoh ke Jongin.

"Ne sayang" Jongin menjawab gugup. Dia takut pada reaksi Taeoh karena dulu saat dia memberi tau Haowen kalau dirinya sedang hamil Taeoh Haowen sempat menolak sampai menangis-nangis karena tidak mau punya adik.

"Taeoh akan menjadi oppa?"

"Eh?" Jongin kaget tentu saja. Dia tidak mengira kalau Taeoh tenang-tenang saja menyikapi kehamilannya.

"Taeoh ingin menjadi oppa? Taeoh ingin adik perempuan?" tanya Kyungso.

"Ne dokter. Taeoh ingin adik yang cantik seperti Mommy. Juga sebentar lagi Taeoh akan sekolah seperti Hyung. Nangi kalau Taeoh sekolha biar adik bayi yang menemani Mommy" jujur Jongin terharu sekarang

"Kalau adik bayinya laki-laki bagaimana?" tanya Chen.

"Taeoh akan menjadi hyung dan mengajaknya main bola bersama Daddy dan Hyung" jawab Taeoh tersenyum lebar. Membuat Jongin jadi ikutan tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum heum. Aku sempat takut kau tidak senang kalau hamil" kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang tentu saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu jaga kandunganmu baik baik oke?" nasihat Kyungsoo pada Jongin sambil menyerahkan hasil usg Jongin

"Tentu saja dokter" kata Jongin pamit.

"Jaga Mommy dan adik bayi baik-baik ya Taeoh oppa" kata Chen pada Taeoh.

"Oke" balas Taeoh.

Sekeluarnya dari ruangan Kyungsoo Jongin melihat Minseok yang tengah mondar-mandir bingung.

"Astaga Jongin demi Tuhan kau membuatku takut. Kau tiba-tiba menghilang aku hampir saja menelpon Sehun" Omel Minseok.

"Hehe maaf eonni tadi terjadi kesalah pahaman. Chen dan Kyungsoo kira akulah pasiennya"

"Lalu kenapa lama sekali heum?"

"Karena aku habis usg"

"Apa?" Minseok mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku hamil lagi eonni" kata Jongin tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Uapaaa?! Kau hamil lagi? Lagii?" teriak Minseok heboh.

"Eonni tenanglah. Jangan berteriak begitu kasihan bayimu. Dan cepatlah masuk mereka sedang menunggumu" menghela nafas pasrah akhirnya Minseok memasuki ruang periksa sambil mengumpati Sehun dalam hati. 'Awas saja kau Oh _-mesum-_ Sehun kau pikir hamil gampang hah?!'

Jongin, Taeoh dan Minseok sekarang sedang menunggu didepan tk tempat Haowen dan Ziyu-anak Minseok dan Luhan- bersekolah. Minseok akhirnya berhenti mengomeli Sehun setelah diancam oleh Jongin _'Eonni jangan begitu. Kalau sedang hamil lalu tidak suka pada seseorang katanya anakmu akan menjadi seperti orang yang tidak kau sukai. Kau mau anakmu mirip Sehun'_ sontak saja Minseok langsung diam.

Mereka hanya diam sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Taeoh yang bertubi-tubi seperti

 _"Mommy kenapa adik bayi ada di dalam perut?"_

 _"Bukankah di dalam perut gelap?"_

 _"Adik bayi kalau lapar makan lewat mana?"_

 _"Apakah perut Mommy nanti akan gendut seperti bibi Minseok?"_

 _"Kapan adik bayi keluar?"_

 _"Adik bayi laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

 _"Taeoh akan jadi hyung atau oppa?"_

 _"Taeoh ingin main sama adik bayi"_ dan semacamnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka respon Taeoh sangat baik saat tau dia akan punya adik. Maksudku Ziyu bahkan menangis dan tidak mau jadi kakak" kata Minseok

"Entahlah aku juga kaget eonni. Haowen juga dulu begitu. Makanya aku agak takut sekarang menunggu respon Haowen" kata Jongin cemas.

"Hei tenanglah Jong. Aku yakin Haowen akan senang. Mungkin dulu dia masih belum siap karena dia masih kecil tapi sekarang aku rasa dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima adik baru" kata Minseok bersamaan dengan bel yang berbunyi menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar di tk itu selesai.

Tak beberapa lama muncul lah Haowen dan Ziyu yang berlari ke arah mereka. Haowen langsung saja memeluk Jongin erat.

"Apakah anak Mommy nakal?" tanya Jongin mengelus keoala Haowen.

"Tidak Haowen anak baik"

"Hyung hyung hyung tadi kita kedokter. Dan kata dokter di dalam perut Momny ada adik bayi" celoteh Taeoh penuh semangat. Aduh kenapa Taeoh bilang sekarang. Jongin kan belum siap. Tapi bukan salah Taeoh juga sih Taeoh memang sangat bersemangat untuk menjadi Kakak.

"Mommy hamil lagi?" tanya Haowen.

"Ne"

"Apakah Mommy senang?" tanya Haowen lagi.

"Tentu saja sayang"

"Kalau begitu Haowen juga senang" kata Haowen akhirnya tersenyum. Jongin langsung bernafas lega. Ah ternyata benar Haowen sudah besar.

Dengan perasaan senang Jongin mengemudikan mobil Minseok kerumah Junmyeon sambil mendengarkan putranya berceloteh.

"Taeoh memang benar-benar siap jadi kakak?" tanya Haowen.

"Tentu saja hyung"

"Kau sudah siap memberikan mainanmu pada adik kalau dia memintanya?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberikan mainanku pada adik?" protes Taeoh.

"Karena itulah tugas kakak. Kau tau kan hyung selalu memberikan mainan hyung padamu kalau kau memintanya" Taeoh mengangguk. Benar juga sih. Tapi kan..

"Mommy apakah itu benar?" rengek Taeoh.

"Tentu saja Taeoh sayang. Kakak harus mengalah pada adiknya. Dan selalu menjaga adiknya. Bukankah Haowen hyung selalu begitu pada Taeoh?" tanya Minseok.

"Ne bibi"

"Maka dari itu Taeoh juga nanti begitu. Ziyu juga begitu ya habis ini kan adik lahir" kata Minseok pada putranya.

"Ne. Ziyu akan menjaga adik" jawab Ziyu.

Tak terasa mereka sampai dirumah Junmyeon disana sudah ada sang pemilik rumah Junmyeon dengan putrinya Yixing dan putranya Tao dan Baekhyun dengan kedua putranya Jesper dan Jackson.

"Selamat datang nyonya Xi dan nyonya Oh. Kami sudah menunggumu" sambut Junmyeon pada tamunya.

"Aw terima kasih nyonya Wu. Yaa nyonya Park kau tidak mau menyambut kami" kata Minseok pada Baekhyun.

"Diamlah dulu eonni. Jackson sedang rewel" kata Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang menyusui Jackson. Junmyeon mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Para bocah-bocah langsung saja sibuk bermain bahkan Jackson sampai menghentikan acara menyusunya dan lebih memilih bermain.

"Aduh dadaku sakit sekali. Akhir-akhir ini Jackson sering sekali menyusu" curhat Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin hanya karena Jackson. Bukan karena ayahnya yang ikut menyusu" goda Junmyeon pada Baekhyun membuat mata Baekhyun membelalak. Dan Jongin juga Minseok terkekeh.

"Eonni! Chanyeol tidak begitu! _well_ , kadang sih. Tapi tidak waktu aku sedang dalam masa menyusui" protes Baekhyun.

"Hahaha sepertinya setelah ini Sehun akan bisa kembali menyusu karena Taeoh sudah hampir berusia 2 tahun. Dan Luhan oppa yang akan berhenti menyusu untuk sementara" canda Junmyeon lagi.

"Haha iya biar kapok itu rusa mesum" tambah Baekhyun membuat mereka tertawa seperti ibu-ibu rumpi.

"Tapi sepertinya Sehun cuma bisa menyusu sebentar deh. Setelah itu harus puasa lagi selama 2 tahun" kata Minseok membuat Junmyeon dan Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya mereka.

"Aku hamil lagi eonni hehe" jawab Jongin cengengesan.

"UAPAAAAA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Ya ampooon ini apaa?! disaat saya harusnya menulis replace eh malah publish ff baru /sungkem/ ;-;

Jadi sebenarnya ini ff cuma buat selingan aja mumpung weekend, dan karena masih dalam masa uts jadi saya masih belum siap nulis replace. Yang nunggu replace harap sabar ya mungkin saya akan mulai nulis habis uts hari kamis depan.

Ini sebenenya mau dibuat oneshot tapi ternyata gagal dan mungkin akan jadi twoshot.

Ah sudahlah RnR ya~


	2. Chapter 2

_"Aku hamil lagi eonni hehe" jawab Jongin cengengesan._

 _"UAPAAAAA?!"_

 **Again?!**

 **Sumary : Jongin hamil anaknya dan Sehun yang ketiga. Tapi bukannya mendapat ucapan selamat Sehun malah dimarahi oleh hyung dan noonanya. Kenapa?**

 **Warn : Gs!Kai, Gs!uke, typo(s), OOC**

 **Pair(s) : Main!Hunkai , Slight!krisho lumin chanbaek**

 **Disclaimer: Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau hamil lagi?! maksudku benar-benar hamil?!" teriak Baekhyun heboh.

"Tentu saja aku benar-benar hamil. Mana mungkin aku hamil bohongan" protes Jongin.

"Wah benar-benar Sehun itu. Kalian yang paling muda diantara kami tapi anak kalian sudah hampir tiga" kata Junmyeon masih setengah tidak percaya.

"Memang salah kalau punya banyak anak diusia muda?"

"Tidak sih. Tapi apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Minseok.

"Lelah? lelah kenapa?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Semuanya. Lelah hamil. Lelah mengurus anak. Lelah mengurus suami"

"Mengurus anak dan suami lelah sih. Hamil juga lelah sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan sudah tugasku" jawab Jongin enteng.

"Tapi serius Jong kau terlihat lebih pucat sekarang" kata Baekhyun.

"Mungkin karena sedang hamil muda eonni. Kau tau mual, pusing dan lelah. Tapi aku baik-baik saja kok sungguh" jawab Jongin menyakinkan eonni-eonninya. Tapi Junmyeon masih terus mengamati wajah Jongin lekat-lekat sebelum menghela nafas kasar.

"Yifan akan benar-benar menghajar Sehun kalau melihat kondisimu" kata Junmyeon membuat Jongin meringis. Yifan dulu adalah tetangga Jongin sekaligus kakak kelas Jongin di smp, sma maupun universitas. Yifan selalu menganggap Jongin sebagai adiknya dan sedikit overprotektif kalau mengenai Jongin. Sehun saja dulu saat mau menembak Jongin harus mati-matian mendapat restu Yifan.

"Bukan hanya dihajar Jun. Sehun bisa-bisa dibunuh oleh Yifan" kata Minseok menambah-nambahi.

"Yah jangan gitu dong eonni. Kasian anak-anakku kalau tidak punya daddy. Dan kau Jun eonni lakukan sesuatu apa kau tega adikmu dihajar Yifan oppa" protes Jongin. Junmyeon sebenarnya kasihan sih pada adiknya Sehun.

"Ish tentu saja aku kasihan pada adikku. Tapi salah kalian berdua juga sih berkembang biak terus-terusan kayak kucing aja" omel Junmyeon membuat Jongin merengut karena dikatai kucing.

"Huh sudahlah udah terlanjur berisi. Gak mungkin juga kan dikeluarin. Lagipula kalau Sehun selamat dari Yifan belum tentu dia selamat dari Luhan dan Chanyeol" kata Minseok membuat Jongin keringat dingin. Matilah Oh Sehun. Jongin memang yang termuda diantara mereka jadi Chanyeol dan Luhan selalu memperlakukan Jongin seperti adik kecil mereka- _-walaupun tidak separah Yifan_. Tidak peduli Jongin sudah mempuanya suami dan sudah jadi ibu dari dua anak tapi dimata mereka Jongin tetaplah adik kecil yang harus dijaga.

"Eonni selamatkan Sehun" rengek Jongin imut. Ah benarkan walaupun sudah menjadi ibu Jongin masilah adik kecil.

"Jadi sudah berapa minggu?" tanya Baekhyun kembali ke topik pembicaraan semula.

"6 minggu"

"Anak-anakmu sudah tau?" sekarang giliran Junmyeon yang bertanya.

"Sudah"

"Gimana reaksi mereka. Karena sebelumnya Haowen kan.. kau tau.. ngamuk-ngamuk" kata Baekhyun.

"Reaksi mereka cukup baik. Haowen mungkin karena dia sudah cukup besar sekarang dan sudah tau rasanya punya adik jadi dia nggak se agresif dulu. Sementara Taeoh dia malah _excited_ buat jadi kakak" jelas Jongin.

"Serius? Wah aku iri Jesper dulu sempet ngambek" protes Baekhyun.

"Ziyu juga" tambah Minseok.

"Aku juga kaget eonni. Dia malah sering elus-elus perutku dan pingin adik cepet keluar" kata Jongin tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Sungguh dia senang sekali sekarang. Ah hamil anak ketiga tapi rasanya masih seperti hamil anak pertama. Jadi tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Sehun.

"Kau senang sekali ya?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin senyum-senyum.

"Tentu saja eonni wanita mana yang tidak senang kalau sedang hamil" kata Jongin.

"Taeoh harus mengurangi frekuensi menyusunya juga karena kau sedang hamil juga"

"Iya eonni nanti akan aku bilang sama Taeoh"

Obrolan mereka berlanjut sampai sekarang pun saat mereka menyiapkan makan malam obrolan masih terus berlangsung.

"Apa kau akan langsung memberitahu Yifan?" tanya Minseok pada Jongin.

"Entahlah eonni"

"Jangan dulu Jong perlahan saja. Katakan saat mood mereka sedang baik" nasehat Junmyeon.

"Kalau begitu tolong katakan untukku eonni. Mungkin saat kalian selesai melakukan _'ritual'_ rutin kalian" kata Jongin.

"YAAA" teriak Junmyeon, Minseok dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

"Loh apa? Apa aku salah? Katanya saat mood mereka baik. Sehun moodnya akan baik kalau habis _'ritual'_ eonni" jawab Jongin polos.

"Suamimu saja yang dasarnya mesum" ejek Baekhyun. Lalu mereka melanjutkan acara memasak mereka dengan diiringi rengekan-rengekan Jongin yang meminta tolong.

"Aku pulang" terdengar suara dari pintu depan membuat Junmyeon segera berlari ke depan dan melihat Yifan sudah dikerubungi(?) oleh anaknya dan keponakan-keponakannya.

"Hai jagoan-jagoan paman Jes, Jack, Haowen dan Taeoh. Hai juga putra kecil daddy Zitao, dan putri daddy yang paling cantik Yixing" kata Yifan menciumi satu persatu bocah-bocah itu.

"Hai juga sayang" kata Kris memeluk Junmyeon dan mencium bibir Junmyeon mesra.

"Lakukan nanti oppa. Banyak anak kecil disini" protes Jongin manyun.

"Bilang saja kau ingin kupeluk juga. Kemarilah Kkamjong" dan Jongin hanya menurut berakhirlah mereka bertiga berpelukan-Yifan, Junmyeon dan Jongin.

"Minseok eonni bergabunglah dengan pelukan telletubies mereka. Kita punya Yifan oppa sebagai _Tinky Winky_ , Jongin sebagai _Dipsy_ , dan Jun noona sebagai _Laalaa_ kita hanya kekurangan _Po_ " ejek Baekhyun melihat mereka berpelukan.

"Jangan begitu Baek. Salahkah kalau aku memeluk anak dan istriku" tanya Yifan.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi anakmu oppa?" protes Jongin.

"Sejak kau pindah ke sebelah rumahku diusia 2 tahun. Kau anakku sejak saat itu" kata Yifan lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Airnya sudah aku siapkan Fan. Mandilah dulu setelah itu kita makan bersama" kata Junmyeon.

"Okay honey"

Selesai mandi Yifan pergi keruang makan disana sudah berkumpuk semua orang. Kecuali Sehun.

"Oh Yifan hyung" sapa Chanyeol.

"Hei Chan. Hei Luhan hyung" sapa Yifan balik yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Luhan.

"Dimana Sehun Jong?" tanya Yifan yang melihat Jongin cemberut dan mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Lembur. Lagi. Ah malas aku. Kerja terus. Kerja terus" omel Jongin.

"Daddy sibuk ya? Taeoh rindu daddy, Mom. Haowen hyung juga rindu daddy" adu Taeoh pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak rindu daddy kok. Buat apa? daddy saja tidak rindu Haowen" protes Haowen. Padahal dirinya rindu sekali pada daddynya. Ck anak ini memang agak tsundere.

"Daddy juga rindu Haowen kok" kata Jongin mengelus kepala Haowen. Setelah memastikan anak-anaknya makan Jongin kembali menatap makananannya. Jadi malas makan kalau begini. Pinginnya disuapin Sehun.

Hah. Apakah dia sudah mulai ngidam?

"Jongin makanlah jangan cuma diaduk-aduk" perintah Minseok.

"Aku pinginnya disuapin Sehun" rajuk Jongin.

"Jong jangan begitu. Ingatlah bukan hanya kau yang menbutuhkan makanan itu" kata Junmyeon mengkode Jongin bahwa sekarang ada bayi diperutnya yang harus diberi makan. Dengan terpaksa Jongin memakan makanannya sebelum eonninya menasehatinya yang semakin menjurus pada kehamilannya dan membuat oppa-oppanya tau.

Saat tengah asyik makan Taeoh tiba-tiba meletakkan beberapa potong sosis kesukaannya di piring Jongin.

"Taeoh kenaoa sosisnya dikasih Mommy? Bukankah Taeoh suka sosis?" tanya Jongin bingun melihat tingkah Taeoh. Tidak biasanya Taeoh membagi makanannya.

"Ne Taeoh suka. Sosis enak. Makanya Taeoh ingin berbagi sama adik yang ada diperut Mommy" jawab Taeoh polos.

"Uhuk" Chanyeol tersedak daging yang tengah ditelannya.

Aduh Taeoh sayang kalau kau bukan anak Mommy sudah Mommy sumpal mulutmu dengan sosis. Jongin melirik eonninya takut. Tapi nihil mereka semua hanya terdiam.

"Taeoh sayang benar diperut Mommy ada adiknya?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Manis sekaliiiii. Sampai membuat Jongin takut.

"Ne paman. Tadi kata dokter diperut Mommy ada adiknya Taeoh dan Haowen hyung" jawab Taeoh lagi. Aduh matilah Jongin. Jongin melirik kearah Yifan yang dari tadi tetap makan dengan tenang. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Yifan Jongin hampir menghela nafasnya lega tapi gagal saat Yifan membuka mulutnya.

"Jongin kau akan berbicara dengan oppa setelah ini" kata Yifan tenang.

"N-ne oppa" jawab Jongin pasrah.

"Hyung sepertinya aku ingin main bola setelah ini" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Membuat para wanita disana bingung.

"Oh kebetulan aku juga Chan. Bagaimana kalau sepak bola?" tanya Yifan.

"Ide bagus Fan. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menendang _'bola'_ Sehun" tambah Luhan santai.

Glek.

 _'Bola'_ Sehun.

"Kita juga bisa bermain baseball dan basket dengan _'bola'_ Sehun" kata Yifan lagi.

"Oppaaaa~~" rengek Jongin.

Ah suamiku yang malang. Batinnya.

* * *

Sehun memasuki kediaman mewah milik keluarga Wu sepulangnya dari kantor. Ah sial niatnya dia ingin pulang cepat lalu makan malam bersama hyung dan noonanya tapi berkas-berkasnya tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja. Jadinyalah dia pulang pukul 8 lewat seperti sekarang.

Ah sial lagi Taeoh pasti sudah tidur jam segini. Padahal dia rindu sekali pada Taeoh. Dan Haowen juga tentusaja .

"Oh Hyung bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Sehun saat memasuki ruang tamu dan disambut oleh hyung-hyungnya yang sedang memelototinya? well Sehun tidak tau. Kalau Yifan hyung sih tatapan matanya memang menyeramkan tapi kalau Luhan hyung dan Chanyeol hyung tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini.

"Kalian kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun gugup dan jujur sedikit takut. Sehun sebenarnya bukanlah penakut. _Hell no_. Tapi Sehun yang tau jelas hyung-hyungnya boleh dong merasa takut secara mereka lebih seram dari satan kalau lagi mengamuk. Apalagi kalau menyangkut Jongin.

Tunggu.

Jongin.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jongin?

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin?" tanya Sehun dan lagi-lagi hyungnya hanya diam.

"Oh kau sudah datang Hun" sapa Junmyeon pada adiknya.

"Ne noona" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Noonanya Junmyeon bersama Minseok noona dan Baekhyun noona.

"Berhentilah memandangi Sehun seperti itu Lu" kata Minseok pada suaminya.

"Kau juga Chan. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh aku yakin Sehun sudah mati dari tadi" kata Baekhyun santai.

Glek.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar.

Perasaannya makin tidak enak.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin? Dia dimana sekarang?" oke Sehun panik sekarang.

"Jongin ada di kamar. Dan ya terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin" kata Junmyeon.

"Apa?! Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Tidak. Tenanglah" kata Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sehun dan Yifan melemparkan amplop ke meja. Sehun dengan ragu mengambil dan membukanya. Dan isinya adalah

Foto hasil usg?

Milik siapa?

Minseok noona?

Ah tidak tidak.

Janin di foto itu terlihat sangat kecil. Lagipula kalau milik Minseok noona untuk apa diberikan pada Sehun kan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau buta?" balas Yifan dingin.

"Demi Tuhan aku tau benda apa ini. Maksudku apa maksudnya kau memberikan ini padaku?" balas Sehun tak kalah dingin. Sehun jadi ikutan sebal kalau begini. Wajah datar mereka melempar tatapan dingin. Mereka sangat mirip kalau sedang begini. Pantas saja banyak orang yang tidak percaya kalau Sehun adik Junmyeon bukannya adik Yifan.

"Karena kau menghamili adikku Hun!" teriak Yifan sangat _out of character_ sambil mencengkram kerah Sehun lalu mengguncang-ngguncang badan Sehun.

"Adikmu? Jongin? Tunggu! Jongin hamil lagi?!" pekik Sehun kaget.

"Iya kampret! Beraninya kau menghamili Jongin" teriak Yifan, Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan membuat istri-istri mereka meringis.

"YA! Hyung! Jongin kan istriku terserah aku dong kalau aku mau mengamilinya!" rajuk Sehun balas berteriak.

"Kau memang suaminya! Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membuat Jongin terus-terusan hamil! Kau pikir Jongin kucing apa hah?" omel Yifan.

"YAA hyung nggak ada kucing se seksi Jongin" protes Sehun

"Dasar anak kecil! Hormonmu itu loh dikontrol! Gimana Jongin nggak hamil kalau setiap ada kesempatan kau serang" tambah Luhan.

"Chan hyung juga gitu kok" protes Sehun lagi.

"Tapi aku pakai pengaman kampret! Kondom Hun kondom! apa perlu aku beliin kondom setruk kerumahmu hah!" protes Chanyeol nggak terima karena namanya dibawa-bawa.

"Nggak enak lah hyung kalau pakai pengaman" protes Sehun lagi kali ini sambil monyong-monyong sok imut.

"Honey sampaikan maafku pada mama mertua karena aku benar-benar akan membunuh anaknya sekarang" kata Yifan pada Junmyeon. Lalu kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun.

"Hyung hentikan kau membuatku pusing. Lagipula apa buruknya sih punya anak lagi. Aku akan merawat mereka semua" pinta Sehun.

"Jangan bercanda Hun. Memang kau yang menyusui anak-anakmu? Kau yang bangun saat mereka menangis tengah malam? Kau yang menenangkan mereka saat mereka rewel?"

Sehun bungkam.

Benar juga ya.

Yang Sehun tau hanya saat bermain dengan anak-anaknya.

Saat anaknya sakit atau rewel Jongin lah yang mengurus mereka. Sehun sudah berusaha membantu sih sebenarnya. Tapi Jongin selalu menolak karena dia tau Sehun sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

"Jangan dipikir jadi ibu rumah tangga tidak melelahkan Hun" tambah Junmyeon lembut yang melihat adiknya seperti sedang mengalami konflik batin.

"Bayangkan saja susahnya jadi ibu. Jadi ibu itu seakan-akan menjadi guru, pengasuh anak, koki dan pekerjaan lainnya dijadikan satu. Itu untuk satu anak apalagi tiga Hun" kata Baekhyun semakin membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Ini juga berpengaruh pada anak-anakmu Hun. Lihatlah Haowen diusianya yang sekarang harusnya dia sudah mandiri tapi Haowen? Mommy mommy mommy. Semua sama Mommy. Dia memang cukup dewasa kalau sendirian tapi begitu ada mommynya. Semua semua Mommy. Ini bukannya salah Haowen kalau dia manja. Diwaktu dimana masa-masa dia bermanja dengan Mommy nya harus dibagi dengan adiknya jadi bukan salahnya kalau dia belum puas dan manja sampai sekarang" jelas Xiumin.

"Dan tentu saja dampak paling besar pada kalian. Kalian berdua masih muda. Kalian memang sudah punya anak tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalian pasti pernah ingin menikmati masa muda kalian kan?"

Sehun memang sangat menyayangi putranya tapi maaf jawabannya adalah iya.

Terkadang dirinya sendiri membayangkan bagaimana jika dia masih belum punya anak. Mungkin dia masih menikmati masa-masa seperti pengantin baru dengan Jongin. Bagaimana jika kehamilan ketiga Jongin ini harusnya adalah kehamilan pertamanya.

Ah sebenarnya dia dan Jongin memang terlalu cepat menikah. Mereka menikah saat usia Sehun 23 tahun dan Jongin 22 tahun beberapa bulan pernikahan mereka Jongin sudah mengandung Haowen. Setelah Haowen lahir mereka berniat untuk membesarkan Haowen dulu dan menunda anak kedua mereka, toh permintaan orang tua Sehun untuk mendapatkan penerus sudah terpenuhi. Dan usia mereka masih muda, menunda anak 3 sampai 4 tahun lagi tidak masalah kan.

Tapi sayang usia Haowen belum genap 2 tahun tapi mereka sudah diberi titipan lagi oleh Tuhan, Taeoh. Dan jujur Sehun tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi lagi, usia Taeoh juga belum genap 2 tahun dan mereka sudah diberi lagi titipan oleh Tuhan. Ya Tuhan ini memang takdirMu atau memang benih Sehun yang unggulan(?).

"Apa ada jaminan kalau suatu saat kalian tidak akan merasa lelah. Lelah mengurus anak disaat kalian harusnya masih bersenang-senang di bar. Apa ada jaminannya kalau kalian suatu saat tidak akan mencoba melepaskan diri dan memilih menikmati masa muda kalian yang sekarang berlalu begitu saja karena mengurus anak-anak?" Entah itu suara siapa yang berbicara Sehun tidak peduli. Matanya terpejam, pikirannya melayang memikirkan perkataan mereka.

Ah serius Sehun pusing sekali memikirkan ini. Pantas saja Jongin kelihatan tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini.

Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sedang kalut Yifan akhirnya merasa kasihan pada adik iparnya itu.

"Sudahlah sudah terlanjur berisi. Mau kau kuhajar sampai jelek pun tidak akan merubah apa-apa. Temui Jongin sana" perintah Yifan, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat suami kakaknya itu. Ah benar kata Jun noona, Yifan hyung itu sebenarnya orangnya baik.

"Terima kasih hyung" kata Sehun.

"Menginaplah malam ini Hun. Semua juga menginap hari ini" kata Junmyeon.

"Oke noona" Sehun membalik badannya hendak menaiki tangga tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap hyung-hyungnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, siapa sangka anak yang sering kalian panggil cadel ini yang paling perkasa diantara kalian semua" goda Sehun sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"YAA aku juga perkasa cadel!" teriak hyung-hyungnya tidak terima membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya aku yang paling perkasa. 3 loh punyaku 3~~" goda Sehun lagi lalu langsung mengambil langkah seribu karena melihat Luhan yang sudah bersiap-siap melemparinya dengan bantal sofa.

Kekehannya lenyap saat dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu yang biasanya ditempati dirinya dan Jongin saat menginap. Membuka pintu itu pelan dan memasukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengintip ke dalam.

Di tempat tidur king size disana terlihatlah keluarga kecilnya sedang terbaring disana. Rasa bersalahnya kembali menjalar saat melihat posisi Jongin. Tubuhnya tidur terlentang dengan Taeoh yang diatas tubuhnya karena sedang menyusu tapi tubuh Taeoh tidak menindih perut Jongin separuh tubuh Taeoh berasa di kasur. Tangan kiri Jongin menyangga kepala Taeoh agar tidak jatuh dari dadanya. Sementara di bagian kanan Jongin ada Haowen yang tidur berbantal lengan kanan Jongin dengan tangan dan kaki merangkul erat tubuh Jongin. Ah pasti tidak nyaman sekali berada di posisi Jongin.

Tuh kan Sehun jadi merasa bersalah. Ini masih 2 anak bagaimana kalau 3.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin lekat-lekat tapi Jongin masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Wajah Jongin terlihat sangat kelelahan tapi anehnya senyumnya tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Jongin tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus-elus kedua putranya. Pandangan matanya pada Haowen dan Taeoh itu.. bagaimana ya Sehun mendeskripsikannya? Erm memuja? Atau terserah lah apa itu menyebutnya. Yang jelas ketika menatap putra-putranya tidur tatapan mata Jongin seolah-oleh melihat harta karun dari el dorado(?).

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat pelan.

"Sehun kau sudah datang" kata Jongin dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada Jongin. Dengan segera Jongin berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan putra-putranya. Sehun membantu mengangkat tubuh Taeoh supaya Jongin lebih mudah bangun. Setelah berhasil Sehun mendudukkan badannya dipinggir ranjang melihat Jongin yang membenarkan posisi anak-anaknya.

"Selamat datang sayang" kata Jongin yang sudah selesai lalu duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan memeluk leher suaminya. Jongin lalu mencium bibir Sehun. Maksudku benar-benar mencium, biasanya kalau pulang kerja begini Sehun hanya akan mendapat kecupan singkat tapi kali ini Jongin benar-benar melumat bibir Sehun _-sebenarnya Jongin tadi iri yang melihat oppa dan eonninya berciuman jadilah dia sedikit agresif sekarang-_ tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa Sehun diam saja? Tidak biasanya Oh _-mesum-_ Sehun menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas seperti ini.

Menyudahi ciumannya Jongin lalu memperhatikan wajah Sehun dan bertanya "Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak" balas Sehun singkat.

"Bohong" balas Jongin tidak kalah singkat.

"Sungguh Jongin"

Oke Jongin badmood sekarang. Niatnya Jongin ingin menyambut Sehun pulang dengan baik lalu memberitahukan berita kehamilannya tapi kenapa respon Sehun begini.

Kzl.

Kzl.

Kzl.

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu? Biar aku siapkan" kata Jongin badmood sambil berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun tapi belum selesai dia sudah ditarik lagi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Jong" Sehun memasang wajah serius tapi ada sirat kesedihan di matanya.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin masih agak judes.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun lagi. Alis Jongin mengernyit. Sehun kenapa sih sebenarnya?

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Memang aku kenapa?" nada judes dalam suara Jongin sudah sepenuhnya menghilang karena jujur dia khawatir pada sikap aneh Sehun.

"..." Sehun tetap diam tapi salah satu tangan besarnya berpindah ke perut Jongin dan menepuknya pelan. Ah Sehun sudah tau rupanya. Perlahan senyum di bibir Jongin mengembang. Moodnya membaik sekarang. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk memegang tangan Sehun yang ada diperutnya dan membawa tangan Sehun mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kau sudah tau?" kata Jongin tersenyum sambil memandangi perutnya masih membawa tangan Sehun untuk mengelusnya. Tangannya yang satu lagi dirangkulkan di leher Sehun lalu mengelus surai Sehun.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Jongin sebenarnya menunggu respon Sehun tapi Sehun diam saja. Mengangkat wajahnya Jongin memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Tidak tersenyum. Sama sekali.

Apa-apaan ini? Tidakkah Sehun senang.

"Kau tidak senang?" tanya Jongin moodnya memburuk lagi. Elusan tangannya berhenti seketika.

"Tentu saja aku senang" kata Sehun datar.

"Bohong! Kau bohong Hun! Kau kira 10 tahun aku bersamamu kau bisa menipuku!" Jongin ingin berteriak tapi dia ingat kalau di kamar itu ada putra-putranya.

Sungguh ini Sehun yang menyebalkan atau dia yang terlalu emosian. Tidak biasanya dia cepat marah seperti ini. Atau karena dia sedang hamil? Entahlah.

Hendak beranjak lagi dari pangkuan Sehun tapi Sehun memeluk pinggangnya erat sehingga Jongin tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan Hun"

"Kau salah sangka sayang. Aku senang. Senang sekali. Hanya saja.. Aku mengkhawatirkan mu"

Huh?

Mengkhawatirkan? Jongin baik-baik saja kok.

"Mengkhawatirkanku? Memang aku kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung. Dan melupakan kekesalannya.

"Kau kelelahan. Mengurus 3 anak tidaklah sama seperti kau mengurus 3 anjingmu dulu. Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu Jongin" kata Sehun.

Ah jadi karena ini Sehun terlihat gelisah. Karena khawatir pada dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hun sungguh"

"Tolong jangan berkata kau baik-baik saja padahal tidak Jong"

"Tapi aku benar-benar baik-baik saja Hun. Faktanya aku lebih dari baik-baik saja. Aku merasa sangat bahagia" kata Jongin lembut. Tidak salah sih kalau Sehun mengkhawatirkannya karena belakangan ini dia memang terlihat buruk. Buruk sekali. Seperti Zombie.

"Tapi benarkah ini tidak berlebihan. Maksudku 3. Anak kita hampir 3 Jongin dan usia kita bahkan belum sampai 30 tahun"

"Kau tidak menginginkannya? Kau menyesal punya 3 anak di usia muda?" tanya Jongin menuduh.

"Tidak. Ini semua bukan tentang aku. Jangankan 3, 12 anak pun aku akan sangat bahagia dan menyayangi mereka. Maksudku kau Jong. Aku rasa 3 anak terlalu banyak untukmu. Haruskah kita-" belum sempat Sehun berbicara mulutnya ditutup oleh tangan Jongin.

"Jangan. Jangan katakan. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan bagaimana mungkin kau tega melakukan itu pada anak kita" kata Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Serius deh aoa Sehun benar-benar tidak menginginkan bayi ini sampai menyuruh Jongin melakukan 'itu'. Mengucapkannya saja Jongin tidak mampu. Memikirkannya semakin membuat air mata Jongin terkumpul dan siap untuk mengalir. Ah bayinya yang malang.

Lah? Kenapa lagi Jongin ini? Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Tadi senang. Marah. Senang lagi. Marah lagi. Sekarang sedih sampai menangis lagi.

Demi Tuhan kenapa wanita hamil harus mengalami _mood swing?!_

Memang Sehun melakukan apa sampai Jongin mau menangis? Selesai bicara saja belum? Kenap- ah jangan-jangan...

"Kau mengira aku akan menyuruhmu menggugurkannya?" tanya Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Memangnya tidak?" tanya Jongin balik dengan kepala dimiringkan bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan itu?"

"Tapi biasanya di drama..." suara Jongin melirih. Aduh sungguh dia malu sekali menuduh Sehun seperti itu.

"Astaga berhentilah menonton drama Jong aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menggugurkannya" kata Sehun lembut sambil memegang kedua pipi Jongin dan mengelap air matanya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Jongin sambil manyun.

"Maksudku adalah bagaimana kalau kita sewa baby sitter sayang" kata Sehun.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Pokoknya tidak. Baby sitter itu banyak yang jahat Hun, kalau anak-anak di apa-apain gimana? Nanti aku akan minta tolong mama saja atau eonni-eonni kalau kerepotan" rajuk Jongin imut sekali sambil terus manyun. Ah jadi ingin memakan Jongin.

"Sayang" panggil Sehun.

Perasaan Jongin jadi tidak enak.

"Mumpung perutmu belum besar _'nganu'_ yuk" ajak Sehun sambil tersenyum mesum.

Nganu? Apaan sih? batin Jongin bingung.

Tapi melihat seringaian mesum Sehun Jongin jadi mengerti.

"OPPA SEHUN GENIIIIIT" teriak Jongin melupakan fakta bahwa putranya sedang tidur.

"OH SEHUUUUUN BERANI MACAM-MACAM PADA JONGIN AKAN AKU SUNAT BURUNGMU" teriak Yifan dari luar membuat Sehun merinding. _Wtf?_ di sunat? nggak perkasa dong nanti Sehun.

"AMPUN HYUNG" teriak Sehun balik. Jongin terkekeh melihat suaminya.

"Gak asik ah sayang. Masa ngadu ke Yifan hyung. Lagian kan malem jumat udah jatahnya Oh junior nih" kata Sehun merajuk semakin membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Iya iya sayang nanti kalau dirumah. Gak enak ah sama Yifan oppa sama Jun noona" kata Jongin mengelus rahang Sehun.

"Beneran?"

"Bener" kata Jongin lalu mencium bibir Sehun yang langsung di balas oleh Sehun. Saat Sehun hendak memperdalam ciumannya Jongin melepaskan diri.

"Nanti kelepasan Hun" kata Jongin melihat muka asem Sehun.

"Kalau gitu kita pulang sekarang. Biar gampang kalau kelepasan" senyum mesum Sehun mengembang lagi.

"Aku aduin Yifan oppa nih" ancam Jongin.

"Jangan dong" balas Sehun.

"Iya deh iya"

Diam.

"Hun?"

Diam.

"Sehun?"

Diam.

"Sayaaaaang~~"

Tetap diam.

Ah Sehun merajuk ternyata.

"Sehun jangan marah dooong~~" rayu Jongin.

"Sehuuuuun~~~"

"Huuuuun~~"

"Iya" balas Sehun singkat. Menghela nafas, Jongin tau Sehun masih sebal padanya. Jongin pun memutar otak untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

"Jadi apakah kau ingin jagoan lagi?" tanya Jongin mengelus perutnya. Tangan Sehun perlahan ikut mengelus perutnya. Berhasil. Sehun sepertinya mulai lupa pada kesalnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan sih kalau memang jagoan lagi. Tapi aku rasa aku juga ingin punya seorang _princess_ "

"Benarkah? Taeoh juga ingin perempuan. Dia ingin menjadi oppa katanya" kata Jongin tersenyum mengingat Taeoh.

"Taeoh ingin menjadi oppa? Bukan salahnya sih menjadi oppa memang menyenangkan" kata Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Seberapa menyenangkan.. _Sehun oppa_ " goda Jongin sambil menekankan kata Sehun oppa nya.

"Jongin jangan mulai" kata Sehun dengan suara rendah membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Maafkan Jongin, _oppa_ " goda Jongin lagi.

"Jongin" ancam Sehun.

"Maaf Hun. Jadi kalau benar-benar princess kau akan memberinya nama siapa?"

"Miranda" jawab Sehun cepat.

Alis Jongin mengernyit. Miranda? Nama western? Bukankah Sehun tidak suka nama western? Dulu saja saat Jongin mau menamai Taeoh dengan Asher Sehun menolak. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Miranda?

Dapat ide darimana Sehun nama Miranda?

Eh tidak tunggu.

Miranda?

Miranda?

MIRANDAA?!

Jangan-jangan Miranda Kerr.

Jongin langsung mendelik ke arah Sehun sementara Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"YIFAN OPPPAAAAA SEHUN NAKAAAAL"

"KEMARI KAU SEHUN. KUSUNAT BURUNGMU!"

"AMPUUUN HYUUNG"

"UWAAAAAAH MOMMY~~~" dan suara tangisan Taeoh yang menghentikan acara adu teriak mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :**

astagaaaah ini apaaan?! niatnya mau bikin humor tapi kenapa fail gini ;-;

Ah sudahlah pokoknya saya update ff ini karena merayakan kebebsan dari uts muahahaha /sudah

Dan chap 1 nya mohon maa sekalii karena banyak typo :'3

Dan untuk replace niatnya mau saya ketik sekarang dan update kira-kira sabtu atau malam minggu tapi karena saya habis terimpa musibah sebut saja jatuh dari motor saya jadi nggak yakin bisa selesai miggu ini jadi yang menunggu replace diharap memaklumi yah :'3

Sekian curhatan sayaaaa.

Ciao~


End file.
